Big Brother Ninjutsu
by Billiezin
Summary: Imagine os personagens de Naruto dentro da casa do BBB! Espie os personagens e veja as coisas estranhas que eles fazem fora do Anime original...
1. Chapter 1 Os Escolhidos

Disclaimer: - Espera aí, rapidinho... # 3 horas depois #.

- Pronto!!! Nossa...Como é difícil raptar personagens hoje em dia...

# Alguém pergunta algo na platéia #.

- Você já percebeu que em quase toda fic "alguém pergunta algo na platéia???" Fica quieto aí, e assiste a fic... # saindo do palco...voltando #.  
- Ahhhh, mais uma coisa, Naruto não é criação minha...muito menos o BBB...mas o BBN é!!!

Legendas:

Naruto: Eu falo o que eu quero!! Fala

Naruto: "Eu penso o que eu quero!!" Pensamento

(Acho que é melhor ele olhar pra frente, vou avisar por celular) Meus Comentários

Eu: _Olha o carro... _ Telefone/Carta/Flashback

# Wrrriiinnnchhh...ppppooooowwww...explosão...!!!! # Eventos Especiais

Capítulo 1 – Os Escolhidos.

Tlantlantlantlantlan...tlountlountlountloun...tlantlantlantlantlan... (música do BBB).

Entregador: Aqui está o último pacote que o senhor pediu para trazer da casa de sua tia no Japão.  
Eu: Obrigado...aqui está a gorjeta... # pagando o entregador...entrando... #.  
Entregador: Viu, espera, me responde uma coisa...o que é que tem dentro dessa caixa enorme e pesada??  
Eu: Ahááá!!! Já descobri quem é o "Alguém pergunta algo na platéia"!!! # entregador sai correndo...fechando a porta #.  
Eu: Personagens extra só servem para encher o saco...deixa eu abrir essa caixa logo # abrindo caixa #.  
Naruto: Ai minha cabeça...  
Eu: Nossa, você dormiu dois dias inteiros dentro dessa caixa??  
Naruto: Eu sou ninja mas não sou de ferro...quero ver se você agüenta um piano na cabeça...  
Eu: ¬¬' # gota #.

Minutos depois...e quatro caixas abertas...

Sasuke: Ei, espera aí, eu sei quem é você!!  
Eu: Sabe??  
Sasuke: Sei!!! Você que escreveu aquela Fic do pokémon que ninguém gostou!!!  
Eu: Não precisava falar alto # gota #.  
Sasuke: ) malz...

Eu: Errr...então... deixa eu explicar o que está acontecendo aqui. Eu não tinha nada pra fazer, então resolvi tacar os personagens de Naruto dentro da casa do BBB xD.  
Sakura: Mas os personagens não são só eu, o Naruto, o Sasuke e o Kakashi...  
Eu: Eu sei!!! Mas depois eu vou sortear o resto do povo...

Kakashi: ...  
Eu: Agora eu vou mandar vocês pra dentro da casa, ok???  
Sasuke: Eu não quero ir...  
Eu: Oi? # Com uma borracha na mão #.  
Sasuke: To louco para ir!!!!

Eu: Mais algum comentário do tipo???  
Kakashi: ...  
Eu: Kakashi, para com essa frescura de dar uma de ninja fodástico com esses três pontinhos...  
Kakashi: Eita, que cara chato /...estragou minha primeira impressão...

Eu: Sakura?? Quer falar algo??  
Sakura: De jeito nenhum # tremendo a base#.  
Eu: Ótimo ...Naruto???  
Naruto: Vamo logo que eu to com fome...faz dois dias que eu não como!!!  
Eu: ¬¬' # gota #.  
Eu: Agora, podem entrar por essa porta... # todos entrando #  
Pedro Bial: Bem vindos á porta da nave do BBB!!!!  
Eu: Cala a boca e sai daí, a partir de hoje seu emprego é meu ò.ó...  
Pedro Bial: Ahhh... # sai chorando #.  
Sakura: Por que você pegou tão pesado com ele???  
Eu: Por que eu já falei pra ele que ele não é personagem e não pode participar dessa Fic...mas ele insistiu!!!  
Sakura: A tah S...

Eu: Olhem bem...essa outra porta entra na casa...se alguém me der prejuízo...vai ter hein...agora entrem logo... # empurrando os quatro para dentro da casa, trancando com cadeado, corrente, sistema de alarme, laser, metralhadoras, bazukas e oficiais da SWAT... #  
Eu: Deixa eu ligar as câmeras e por no ar... (eu não vou aparecer muito na Fic, só vim aqui hoje pra enfiar esse povo dentro da casa sem problemas maiores xD).

Dentro da Casa, onde fica a piscina:

Naruto: Uhullllll # chuuaaaa...pulando dentro da piscina,#  
Kakashi: Seu fíduma...vem cá que eu te arrebento # todo molhado #

Naruto: Você não me pega...lalalalala... # correndo em volta da piscina #  
Kakashi: Ahh é??? Ahnnn, ahh, opaaa... # chuuaaaa...caiu na piscina # 

No quarto:

Sasuke: Não sei se vou agüentar por muito tempo...  
Sakura: Calma...vai entrar mais gente, e vai ficar mais divertido...  
Sasuke: Não estou falando disso...estou falando da minha dor de barriga!!! # sai correndo #  
Sakura: ¬¬' # gota #...deixa eu continuar a arrumar minhas coisas...ainda bem que as nossas tralhas já estavam aqui...

Na piscina:

Kakashi: Isso é para você aprender a não molhar os outro...e também não fazer cairem na água...  
Naruto: Pô...desculpa... # amarrado de ponta cabeça em um coqueiro #  
Kakashi: Só vou te desculpar e te soltar quando meu cabelo e minha roupa secarem...na sombra...hehehe...  
Naruto: Ahhh ...mas que frescura que você tem de me amarrar em árvores...ta loco...

Kakashi: Nem vem me deixar nervoso...que eu não vou te soltar...  
Naruto: Franguinhaaa...cócócó... # cantando no ritmo de musica de provocação #  
Kakashi: Lalalala...nem estou ouvindo... # tapando os ouvidos #  
Naruto: Kakashi é uma marica...lalalalalala... # ainda cantando no ritmo de musica de provocação #  
Kakashi: Lalalalala... # ainda com as mãos tapando os ouvidos #  
Naruto: Kakashi tem mau-hálito!!! por isso usa essa coisa tapando a boca...lalalalala...

!!! # berrando no ritmo de musica de provocação #  
Kakashi: YYYYAAAHHHHHH!!!! # indo com uma voadora na direção de Naruto #

Na Cozinha:

Sasuke: Você viu os cadarços do meus dois tênis Sakura?  
Sakura: O Kakashi foi lá no quarto enquanto você estava no banheiro, pegou o cadarço e disse que era para uma ação benéfica para toda a casa...  
Sasuke: Então ta S...  
Naruto: Fala aí, SASKE... # entrando pela porta de vidro que separa a varanda da cozinha #  
Sasuke: Já falei pra parar de me chamar de Saske!!!!  
Naruto: Ta bom...desculpa Saske...não precisa ficar irritadinho...  
Sasuke: Vai se fude...viu, você sabe o que o Kakashi foi fazer com os cadarços dos meus tênis??  
Naruto: Ele usou os cadarços pra me amarrar no coqueiro ali de fora.  
Sasuke: Por que???  
Naruto: Porque eu molhei ele e derrubei ele na piscina...  
Sasuke: Err...hehehe...e cadê o Kakashi???  
Naruto: Ta amarrado no coqueiro...  
Sasuke: O.o como assim??? Por que???  
Naruto: Ele achou que eu ia ficar amarrado na árvore que nem ele fez aquela vez...mas eu me soltei, só que fiquei me segurando de ponta cabeça...daí eu provoquei ele, e ele veio me dar uma voadora...eu desviei e ele deu de cabeça no coqueiro...então eu achei que ele devia provar como é ficar amarrado de ponta cabeça em uma árvore...e agora ele está desmaiado e amarrado lá fora...  
Sasuke: S...

Anoitecendo...e no coqueiro perto da piscina:

Kakashi: Ahnn...ai minha cabeça...O.O...a nããããooo...alguem me tira daqui!!!!

Tlantlantlantlantlan...tlountlountlountloun...tlantlantlantlantlan... (música do BBB).

Continua ;)...

Aewwwww...o primeiro episódio da minha segunda Fic \o//...espero que gostem!!!!  
Plx...deixem reviews para críticas, sugestões, elogios e tudo mais...

o// Até o próximo o//

Billiezin


	2. Capítulo 2 Anarquia

Disclaimer: - Como vão queridos leitores??? Espero que esteja tudo bem!!!

# Alguém pergunta algo na platéia #  
- Nossa...até quando não tem o que perguntar você aparece ¬¬'...  
# Esse mesmo alguém diz algo irônico contra mim, e some de repente #  
- Muito bem...continuando...Naruto não é meu...mwahahahahahaha...  
# Alguém grita por socorro em uma floresta, amarrado em uma árvore #  
- Obrigado Kakashi...pode voltar ao programa...# entregando dinheiro #

Legendas:

Naruto: Eu falo o que eu quero!! Fala

Naruto: "Eu penso o que eu quero!!" Pensamento

(Acho que é melhor ele olhar pra frente, vou avisar por celular) Meus Comentários

Eu: _Olha o carro... _ Telefone/Carta/Flashback

# Wrrriiinnnchhh...ppppooooowwww...explosão...!!!! # Eventos Especiais

Capítulo 2 – Anarquia

Tlantlantlantlantlan...tlountlountlountloun...tlantlantlantlantlan... (música do BBB).

Pedro Bial: Bem Vindos novamente à nave do BBN!!! Vamos fazer contato com os nossos heróis!!!

Alguém vem correndo.

Eu: Arf...arf...cheguei atrasado diretor??? Ahn??? Pedro Bial ò.ó!!!  
Pedro Bial: Ai não...  
Eu: Três segundos para você dar o fora...  
Pedro Bial: To saindo!!! # sai correndo pela porta #  
Eu: Cara chato ¬¬'... Olá leitores!!! Vamos falar com os nossos heróis que estão dentro da casa!!!

Dentro da casa, na sala: 

Eu: Olá...ahnn...errr...  
Sakura: Devolve Naruto!!!  
Naruto: Nãnaninanão!!!  
Sakura: Toma isso!!! # arremessa chinelo de pau...direto na cabeça #  
Naruto: Oucchh x.x...era só um...  
Sakura: Da próxima vez, pense duas vezes antes de pegar meus chicletes sem pedir!!!  
Eu: Bela mira S...agora da pra prestarem atenção???  
Sakura: Agora da ò.ó...  
Eu: Errr...ok!!! Então...me contem como foi...hei...espera aí, cadê o Kakashi??  
Sasuke: Ta amarrado num coqueiro lá fora...  
Eu: Aff ...tira ele de lá Naruto...  
Naruto: Tudo eu ¬¬'...# levanta...sai... #  
Kakashi: Hahahahaha...eu tinha certeza que cedo ou tarde ele teria dó de mim e me soltaria # entra gritando na sala #  
Eu: Cadê o Naruto, Kakashi... ¬¬'  
Kakashi: Ta amarrado num coqueiro lá fora...  
Eu: Aff ¬¬'...tira ele de lá...  
Kakashi: Tudo eu ¬¬'...# levanta...sai...volta com o Naruto #  
Eu: Boa, agora vamos começar com aquelas pergunta chata que o apresentador tem que fazer...como é que foi o primeiro dia de vocês na casa???  
Sakura: Maravilhoso!!!  
Sasuke: Uma verdadeira vida de rei...da cama pro trono, do trono pra cama...essa diarréia ta me matando ¬¬'...  
Kakashi: Duro como um coqueiro ¬¬'...eu fiquei lá o dois dias e uma noite ...  
Naruto: Lamen dos bons que tem aqui hein...  
Eu: Hehe S...que belo senso de humor tem nossos convidados S...

Voltando, fora da casa, no estúdio...

Eu: Caros amigos leitores, agora vou deixar vocês dando uma espiadinha antes que ele falem mais besteira xD...

Dentro da Casa, na sala: 

Kakashi: Pela primeira vez vou provar a comida dessa joça...um retardado tinha q me deixar num coqueiro dois dias e uma noite né... # indo para a cozinha #  
Naruto: Plx...me da um chicletinho vai . # ajoelhado #  
Sakura: Nem a pau...é 2,50 esse pacotinho aqui...  
Sasuke: " Vou da uma de cuzão "...Sakura, me da um chiclete?  
Sakura: Claro . # dando o pacote inteiro #  
Naruto: ¬¬' vou lá com o Kakashi...

Na cozinha:

Kakashi: Nossa...como você disse...o lamen daqui é uma maravilha... # comendo #  
Naruto: Aham...ainda bem...eu não vivo sem lamen...  
Kakashi: Viu, e os outros participantes...quando vão ser sorteados??? E o prêmio...será que vai ter???  
Naruto: Quanto aos outros participantes...acho que em alguns dias já aparecem...mas quanto ao prêmio eu não tenho nem idéia...  
Kakashi: )...ahn...arghhh...tem algo na minha garganta...argghhh...cofff...cofff...o que que é isso!!?? # tirando algo comprido da garganta, que lembra um lamen...mas também um cadarço de tênis #  
Naruto: AShuasSHAUShaushUShU...quase morreu engasgado... # sai correndo #.  
Kakashi: Ahhh muleque safado...volta aqui...!!! # sai correndo atrás de Naruto #

Na sala:

Sakura: Nossa...você adora chiclete hein Sasuke...comeu o pacote inteiro...S  
Sasuke: Aham... # fazendo força, pra fazer bola de chiclete #  
Sakura: Sasuke, é meio perigoso fazer bolas de chicletes tão gigantes...  
Sasuke: É nada # com uma bola gigante de chiclete na boca #  
Sakura: Sasuke pára com isso, ta maior do que você já...é melhor...  
# PPOOOOWWWW #

Fora da casa, no estúdio:

Eu: Aí Hyuuga Enzan...da uma olhada na tela aí rapidinho...porque as câmeras da sala da casa estão mostrando uma tela cor-de-rosa??  
Enzan: Xii...é que você não viu...essa é a bola gigante de chiclete que o Sasuke tentou fazer...e estourou...  
Eu: Aff...melhor eu ir chamar a produção pra ir limpar ¬¬'... # saindo do estúdio #  
Enzan: Caros Leitores, o Billiezin já volta...continuem aí com a Fic... e ahhhh, quando acabarem de ler essa, leiam a minha: Uzumaki´s Future xD...

No quarto:

Naruto: Pára Kakashi, você está me assustando # de um lado de uma das cama #  
Kakashi: Você tentou me matar 2 vezes!!! # do outro lado da mesma cama #  
Naruto: Eram só brincadeiras  
Kakashi: Ahh é?? Toma isso!!! # Arremessa chinelo de pau...arrebenta espelho da penteadeira #  
Naruto: A Sakura owna você ¬¬'...  
Kakashi: Err...de novo... # Arremessa o outro pé do chinelo de pau...arrebenta uma câmera...  
Naruto: Se joga agora ¬¬'...  
Kakashi: Ta bom então ò.ó # Se arremessa...arrebenta Naruto #

Na Sala:

Sakura: Pode deixar...da próxima vez eu vou dar pro Sasuke aqueles chicletes barato que não faz bola xD...  
Faxineiro da Produção: É bom mesmo ò.ó...aí minha coluna... # sai da sala...e vai embora #  
Sasuke: Coitado S...  
Sakura: Isso é pra você aprender...ainda bem que ta tudo limpinho de novo...  
Técnico da Produção: Era só o que me faltava...quebrarem tudo no quarto...até uma câmera ¬¬'... # passa resmungando...em direção ao quarto da casa #

Sasuke: Vai...reclama de mim agora ¬¬'  
Sakura: Pow...assim já é exagero S...

Fora da Casa, no estúdio:

Eu: Bem pessoal...vou encerrando o programa por aqui por motivos técnicos :S...  
Enzan: Billiezin!!! Billiezin!!! A Sakura e o Sasuke estavam jogando tênis, quando de repente o Sasuke teve um ataque de raiva por estar perdendo de 0 e deu uma raquetada na bolinha...que acertou outra câmera lá fora e queimou a fiação de todas as outras da casa!!! # Correndo #  
Eu: É...encerrei na hora certa...estão fazendo a pura anarquia dentro da casa...até a próxima...ahhn...que que é essa fumaça...ENZAN TÁ PEGANDO FOGO NA CASA!!! CHAMA O BOMBEIRO!!!! # Sai correndo #.

Tlantlantlantlantlan...tlountlountlountloun...tlantlantlantlantlan... (música do BBB).

Aeww...e então leitores??? Estão gostando...??? Espero que sim!!! Segundo Episodio!!!  
O Básico...por favor...deixem reviews!!! Criticas...Sugestões...Elogios...tudo é sempre bem vindo!!!  
Quero agradecer á IzabelaChan, Ninha, Kritianss, FeHChan, AnimeStar360 e Harumi Chan pelos reviews!!! E também á um dos meus melhores amigos e ajudante (na Fic dele eu so ajudante dele xP) HyuugaEnzan!!!  
Até a próxima o//

Billiezin


	3. Capítulo 3 Festa do Sapo Cururu

Disclaimer: Enzan: Acorda vagal...  
Billiezin: Oi??? Aff... # coçando os olhos #  
Enzan: Lê isso aqui... # entregando jornal #  
Billiezin: Ahn?? Mas o que que é isso!!!???  
Jornal: _Alguém some de repente em plena seção de FanFic no episódio anterior.  
O principal suspeito é Billiezin, quem apresentava a FanFic...mas ele apenas afirma que Naruto e BBB não lhe pertencem... _

Legendas:

Naruto: Eu falo o que eu quero!! Fala

Naruto: "Eu penso o que eu quero!!" Pensamento

(Acho que é melhor ele olhar pra frente, vou avisar por celular) Meus Comentários

Eu: _Olha o carro... _ Telefone/Carta/Flashback

# Wrrriiinnnchhh...ppppooooowwww...explosão...!!!! # Eventos Especiais

Capítulo 3 – Festa do Sapo Cururu.

Tlantlantlantlantlan...tlountlountlountloun...tlantlantlantlantlan... (música do BBB).

Pedro Bial: Salve Salve Fãs do Big Brother Ninjutsu!!! Hoje é um dia...  
# POOOWWW # (barulho de tiro de doze)  
Billiezin: ...hoje é um dia muito especial... # entra vestido de Exterminador do Futuro #  
Pedro Bial: Gulp...  
Billiezin: 3...2...  
Pedro Bial: AAHHHHH!!!!!! # sai correndo pela porta do estúdio #  
Billiezin: Ainda acerto ele ¬¬'...Olá fãs do BBN!!! Vamos começar a falar com nossos queridos heróis dentro da casa!! Ahhh!!! E também contar á eles que hoje vão ganhar uma festa!!!

Dentro da casa, na sala:

Billiezin: Olá Brothers!!!  
Naruto: PQP!! Quem é esse??!!!  
Billiezin: Eu Billiezin O.o...  
Naruto: Mas porquê você esta vestido de Exterminador do Futuro???  
Billiezin: Opa, esqueci de tirar essa roupa xP...já volto, rapidinho...

Fora da casa, no estúdio:

Billiezin: Ixi...droga, essa porcaria não sai... # tentando tirar roupa # 

20 minutos depois. 

Billiezin: Desisto...Enzan!!!!  
Enzan: O que é???  
Billiezin: Me traz um maçarico, um alicate e uma chave de fenda!!!  
Enzan: Pra quê???  
Billiezin: Aquela roupa de Exterminador do Futuro ta presa em mim...vai rápido!!!  
Enzan: O.O'

2 horas depois...dentro da casa, na sala:

Billiezin: Pronto!!! Então, olá novamente Brothers!!!  
Naruto: ZZZzzzzZZZzzzz # roncando #  
Sasuke: Acorda Naruto... # balançando o Naruto #...acorda Naruto... # balançando o Naruto mais forte ainda #...aff...# empurra Naruto...derruba no chão #...  
# Ploft #  
Naruto: Ai...pow, é só da uma balançadinha que eu acordo ...  
Sasuke: ¬¬'  
Billiezin: Bom S...hoje eu tenho uma surpresa para todos...mas antes quero perguntar, como foi o dia de vocês ontem???  
Sakura: Foi maravilhoso xD...  
Sasuke: Maravilhoso?? O.o... sim claro...tirando o cheiro de queimado...tava ótimo...  
Kakashi: ...  
Naruto: Ahh, eu achei monótono...a casa nem teve que ser demolida...só teve que trocar os móveis...  
Billiezin: ¬¬' "Santa Paciência"...bom...continuando...hojes vocês vão ganhar uma festa!!!  
Sakura: Ótimo!! Assim nós descansamos um pouco...  
Naruto: Eu sempre achei que quem ta dentro do Big Brother sempre ta descansando...

Sakura: Eu deixo você moído rapidinho, quer ver ò.ó???  
Naruto: Não!!! Imagina S...  
Billiezin: hehe...mas antes vão á dispensa, e peguem suas fantasias!! Agora deixa eu ir xD...

Fora da casa, no estúdio

Billiezin: Fiquem aí com a festa do pessoal!!!

Dentro da casa, na área da grama...

Sasuke: Isso aqui seria um brejo ¬¬'? # olhando os enfeites #  
Naruto: Sim S...  
Sakura: Grrrr...já entendi porque a minha fantasia é de vaca...¬¬'...  
Kakashi: lendo faixa   
Faixa: _Festa do Sapo Cururu  
_Todos: ¬¬'...

Algum tempo depois, quando todos se acomodaram...

Naruto: Que maravilha que é esses Girinos no Espeto... # BURRRBB...arroto... #  
Sakura: Aii Naruto, que nojo...como você consegue comer isso...  
Naruto: Fácil...abro a boca, mordo, mastigo, engulo...e faço assim até ficar satisfeito D  
Sakura: ¬¬' 

Naquelas almofadas legais que tem em todas as festas do BBB... 

Sasuke: A única coisa comestível aqui são os bolinhos de arroz ¬¬'...  
Kakashi: Que nada...o Naruto me deu um Girino no Espeto para que eu experimentasse e é um maravilha!!! # com espetinho na mão #  
Sasuke: Aff...mas...me tira uma dúvida...que propósito tem uma "Festa do Sapo Curururu"  
Kakashi: É "Cururu"  
Sasuke: Que seja O.o...mas que propósito tem??  
Kakashi: E eu é que sei O.o...  
Sasuke: ¬¬'...Você é o Sensei...você é que tem o conhecimento O.o...acho que acabei de descobrir um daqueles professores tapa buraco ò.ó...  
Kakashi: Você e o Naruto tem uma mania de me pressionar para que eu acabe fazendo as coisas hein ¬¬'...ta bom, ta bom...eu é que tô com preguiça de explicar...  
Sasuke: "Bem que o Naruto me disse...funciona que é uma beleza pressionar o Kakashi". Então explique!!!  
Kakashi: É assim...a muito tempo atrás, existiu uma grande pessoa...  
Sasuke: # ZZZzzzZZZzzzz...RONC... #  
Kakashi: Nossa ¬¬'...esse bateu o recorde de dormir quando eu estou explicando algo...

Na mesa de comida...(se é que podemos chamar de comida).

Sakura: É melhor eu sair daqui antes que eu vomite... # blergh...sai correndo #  
Naruto: Que besteira...ela não sabe o que está perdendo...hum...o que que é isso... # tira um girino vivo da boca #  
Sakura: "Acho que vou convidar o Sasuke para dançar..." # olha para os lados...vê Sasuke # " Ali está ele..." # vai até Sasuke #.  
Sasuke: # ZZZZZzzzzZZZZZzzzz...#  
Sakura: Sasuke...acorda...vamos dançar... # balançando Sasuke #  
Sasuke: Ahhnn...ahh...fala pro Kakashi que eu entendi a explicação dele... # vira de lado e volta a dormir #...  
Sakura: ¬¬'...levanta...não adianta fingir que não entendeu...  
Sasuke: # ZZZZzzzzZZZZZzzzz...#  
Sakura: Você pediu...  
Sasuke: Ta bom...ta bom...to de pé ó...to de pé!!!! # da um pulo e fica de pé #  
Sakura: Bom mesmo... # calçando chinelo de pau #

Em volta da piscina:

Kakashi: "Eu fico tão solitário nessa casa.../" # andando em volta da piscina #  
Naruto: Kakashi!!!! Curta só o que eu tenho!!! # vem correndo...taca girino na cara do Kakashi #  
Kakashi: AAAAAIIIIIIHHHHH... # da um grito meio afeminado...cai na piscina... #  
Naruto: Xiii...Kakashi...essa o Brasil inteiro viu...tá duvidoso agora D...

Na pista de dança:

Sakura: Ai...ui...iau...pow...paro!!!  
Sasuke: O que foi???  
Sakura: Você ta dançando ou lutando comigo O.o???  
Sasuke: Desculpa minha falta de jeito...mas eu nunca gostei de dançar...  
Sakura: Que musica você sabe dançar direito??  
Sasuke: Humm...acho que nenhuma...AHHH...sim tem uma!!!...

De repente começa a tocar a famosa musica...YMCA!!!

Sasuke: Ai meu Deus!!! Vou ter um treco!!! # se posiciona no meio da pista de dança #  
Kakashi: Espere por mim!!! # vem correndo...mais afeminadamente ainda e se posiciona ao lado de Sasuke #  
Naruto: Mas...mas...o que é isso O.o... # para ao lado de Sakura #  
Musica: It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a...It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a...  
Sasuke/Kakashi: It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a!!!!It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a!!!! # dançando e fazendo a coreografia perfeitamente #  
Naruto/Sakura: O.O # chocados com a cena #. 

Passados 5 segundo Sakura sai correndo e Naruto vai atrás para ver o que estava acontecendo... 

Sakura: Buaaa... # chorando #  
Naruto: O que foi Sakura??  
Sakura: Já descobri porque é que o Sasuke não me da bola...snif...snif...# enxugando as lágrimas #  
Naruto: O.o...e porque é que o Sasuke não te da bola???  
Sakura: Porque ele gosta é da outra fruta...  
Naruto: S ahnn...é...acho que eu não entendi...  
Sakura: Porque ele joga no outro time...entendeu??  
Naruto: O.O...fudeu...então quer dizer que eu sou o único homem na casa???  
Sakura: O.o...e o Kakashi é o que???  
Naruto: Boiola.  
Sakura: ¬¬'...

Na pista de dança...

Sasuke: Nossa...que maravilha hein Kakashi...fazia um tempão que eu não dançava assim...

Kakashi: É verdade rapaz!!! Agora até melhorei de ânimo!!!  
Sasuke: Se eu não fosse ninja...eu seria bailarino!!!  
Kakashi: Menos rapaz...o Brasil inteiro tá assistindo...  
Sasuke: E o que é que tem??? Tá me estranhando rapaz??? Você acha que eu não vi o susto da minina...que de tão grande fez ela cair na água...  
Kakashi: Grrrr...ò.ó...agora você vai ver... # arremessa chinelo de pau...arrebenta coqueiro #  
Sasuke: O.O'  
Kakashi: Ops...de novo... # arremessa o outro pé do chinelo de pau...arrebenta moita #  
Moita: Ai caraio!!!  
Kakashi: O.o...desisto...to tão mal que ouvi a moita falar um palavrão O.o...  
Sasuke: P...

Atrás da moita:

Naruto: Viu??? Era só espiar e ver as coisas direito...o Sasuke acabou de dizer que não é gay...  
Sakura: Ainda bem S...o único problema vai ser fechar esse buraco que abriu na minha cabeça por causa da chinelada de pau ...  
Naruto: S...

Fora da casa, no estúdio.

Eu: Melhor encerrar a transmissão S...  
Enzan: É S...isso já está ficando ridículo...

Tlantlantlantlantlan...tlountlountlountloun...tlantlantlantlantlan... (música do BBB).  
Aqui está queridos leitores ;)...o tão esperado terceiro capítulo!!!! Espero que gostem, pois está um pouquinho maior hoje!!!  
PLX...deixem reviews!!! Pois são eles que me inspiram a escrever!!!!  
Agradeço a todos que já me mandaram reviews!!! Perdão...mas hoje não vou citar nomes D...  
Um abraço...  
Billiezin.


	4. Capítulo 4 Especial: Hyuuga Enzan

Disclaimer:

Hyuuga Enzan: - Yo minna. Apenas estou aqui para avisar... Naruto não pertence a mim ou ao Billiezin.

Legendas:

Naruto: Eu falo o que eu quero!! Fala

Naruto: "Eu penso o que eu quero!!" Pensamento

(Acho que é melhor ele olhar pra frente, vou avisar por celular) Meus Comentários

Eu: _Olha o carro... _ Telefone/Carta/Flashback

# Wrrriiinnnchhh...ppppooooowwww...explosão...!!!! # Eventos Especiais

Capítulo Especial feito por Hyuuga Enzan...

Bial: Salve salve Fans do Big Brother Ninjutsu!!!

Hyuuga Enzan: Kahan... - #arminha básica apontada pra cabeça do Bial #tosse# Bazooka #tosse

Bial: ME SALVE, ME SALVE FANS DO BIG BROTHER NINJUTSU.

Enzan: Esse cara não desiste mesmo...

Alguém na platéia: O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO AI? CADE O BILLIEZIN.

Enzan: Bem. O Billiezin me contou que agora ele está se dedicando inteiramente a guitarra dele então, por causa do lançamento da nova temporada de Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden, ele me deixou trazer a vocês um capítulo especial.

Platéia: #dormindo#

Enzan: Droga... ACORDA AI BANDO.

Platéia: ACORDAMOS

Campainha do Estúdio: DINGUE DONGUE. DINGUE DONGUE.

Enzan: O Billiezin realmente instalou essa campainha tosca aqui?

Porta: #abre#

Entregador: Entrega para o senhor Hy-Hy-Hy... o que ta escrito aqui?

Enzan: HYUUGA ENZAN .

Entregador: Ah. É isso mesmo. Assine aqui.

Enzan: #assina#

Entregador: Obrigado. Rapazes.

Entra uma multidão de homens carregando 4 caixas.

Enzan: Vamos fazer contato com os brothers. Alô Brothers.

Todos na casa: #Dormindo.#

Enzan: É hoje. ACORDA BANDO. A CASA TA PEGANDO FOGOOOO.

Todos na casa: #correndo feito barata tontas#

Sasuke: CADÊ? CORRAAAM USEM SUITON JUTSUS.

Sakura: EU SOU MUITO JOVEM PARA MORRER. SÓ TENHO 13 ANOS.

Naruto: SALVEM OS POTES DE RAMEN.

Kakashi: NÃO FUI EU. EU JURO.

Sasuke: Paro.

Todos param.

Sasuke: Num to sentindo cheiro de queimado.

Kakashi: Nem eu.

Sasuke: BILLIEZIN.

Longe dali, na casa do Billiezin.

Billiezin: - ATCHOOOOO. Eita. Tão falando de mim. Dexa pra la. Vejamos. Sweep Pick nas casas... - #tocando guitarra#

Na casa...

Enzan: Calma povo.

Naruto: Quem era você mesmo?

Enzan: Vocês nunca me viram acho. Eu sou o assistente do Billiezin Hyuuga Enzan.

Sakura: Hyu o que?

Enzan: HYUUGA ENZAN DROGA.

Sasuke: Ta bom Hyuuga Enzan Droga. O que você ta fazendo ai? Cadê o Billiezin.

Enzan: Ele ta ocupado. Por um tempo eu irei apresentar o programa.

Sakura: Que merda. Se com o Billiezin já era ruim imagina com o assistente dele.

Enzan: EI. Muito bem. Como muitos sabem. Acabou os fillers do anime.

Naruto: Acabou? Nem to sabendo disso.

Sakura: Você nunca sabe de nada Naruto

Naruto: EIIII.

Enzan: Ei ei. Prestem atenção.

Sasuke: Concordo com a Sakura. Você é muito tonto Naruto.

Naruto: Que apanhar SASKE.

Sasuke: CAI DENTRO DOBE.

Enzan: CHEGA DE BADERNA P.

Todos: #Quietinhos#

Enzan: Assim que eu gosto. Muito bem. Por causa do lançamento de Naruto Shippuuden eu trouxe algumas pessoas para conversar com vocês. Eles estão do lado de fora da casa. Podem ir lá. - #telão apaga#

Naruto: Quem será?

Sasuke: Eu que sei?

Do lado de fora da casa...

Pessoa1: Aiii minha cabeça. O que houve?

Pessoa2: Sei lá. A única coisa que eu lembro foi que um cara com uma capa preta com nuvenzinhas vermelhas veio correndo pra cima da gente com um porrete enorme na mão.

Fora da casa...

Enzan: #no telefone# Valeu Itachi. Pode deixar que eu te pago depois. Que? Você quer agora? Pensei que tinha te dito que eu vou colocar no seu salário. O que você quer dizer com Owned? Itachi? ITACHI.

Dentro da casa...

Pessoa3: AONDE ESTAMOS?

Naruto: Ei... Eu já vi alguém parecido com você...

Pessoa3: EI... Eu também.

Pessoa1: Naruto seu retardado. Esse é você mesmo. A dois anos e meio atrás.

Naruto(Shi): É MESMOOOO. E AI EU. BELEZA.

Naruto: Você é eu daqui dois anos e meio?

Naruto(Shi): Sim.

Naruto: NOSSA. EU VOU FICAR FODA.

Sakura: E você sou eu?

Sakura(Shi): Sim.

Sakura: Nossa. Eu to mais feminina agora -.

Sasuke: ...

Sasuke(Shi): Ta olhando o que? Nunca viu?

Sasuke: Nunca. Eu não acredito que quando eu crescer eu vou usar essa roupa ridícula e esse cadarço de tênis na barriga.

Kakashi: Yo - #lendo Icha Icha Violence#

Kakashi(Shi): Yo - #lendo Icha Icha Tatics#

Naruto: EI. ME MOSTRA UMA TECNICA NOVA MINHA.

Naruto(Shi): Claro. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. - #dois clones# - RASEN SHURIKEN NO JUTSU.

Naruto: Uaaaauuuu.

Sakura: Ei eu no futuro.

Sakura(Shi): Sim?

Sakura: Me mostra uma também.

Sakura(Shi): Claro. Naruto vem aqui um pouco.

Naruto/Shi: Que foi Sakura-chan?

#POOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW#

Sakura/Shi: #socão estilo Tsunade#

Naruto/Shi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. #Voando, bate em um coqueiro e cai na piscina#

Sakura: Nossa. INCRIVEEEEEL. Ei, me diz uma coisa.

Sakura/Shi: Que?

Sakura: Eu vou conseguir dar uns pegas no Sasuke-kun? - #cochichando#

Sakura/Shi: Não. Ele fugiu da vila e nós ainda não conseguimos resgatar ele.

Sakura: Ah...

Telão acende.

Enzan: E AI BROTHERS. GOSTARAM DA SURPRESA.

Naruto: ADOREI. MAL ESPERO PRA CONSEGUIR USAR AQUELE JUTSU.

Sakura: Pra mim tanto faz. Descobri que ainda não consegui nada com o Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: Isso é sério?

Sasuke/Shi: É sim.

Sasuke: Uuufa.

Kakashis: #Lendo#

Enzan: Eu ainda tenho mais uma supresa. Querem ver?

Todos: Queremos.

Portinha se abre revelando...

Sasuke/Uzumaki's Future (Minha fic): Aonde estamos?

Sakura/UF: E eu eu sei?

Naruto/UF: OLHA O ENZAN ALI. VOCÊ VAI ATUALIZAR AQUELA MALDITA FIC OU NÃO?

Enzan: Calma Naruto. Estamos aqui por outro motivo.

Sasuke/UF: Olha. Sou eu usando o cadarço de tênis na barriga.

Sasuke/Shi: Ei. Eu to usando um uniforme da ANBU por que?

Sasuke: Ufa. Graças a Deus eu não vou ter que usar esse cadarço de tênis na barriga pra sempre.

Sasuke/Shi: PAREM DE IMPLICAR COM O MEU CADARÇO DE TENIS NA BARRIGA DROGA.

Naruto: EI. A minha versão no futuro ta usando um chepéu de Hokage. O.o

Naruto/UF: Heh. Eu sou o Hokage da vila agora. - #pose de "O Foda do Pedaço"#

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEE.

Naruto/Shi: #todo molhado# EU VOU VIRAR HOKAGE?

Naruto: ISSO É VERDADE?

Naruto/UF: É ué.

Narutos: EEEEEEE. VAMOS VIRAR HOKAGEEEEE.

Naruto/UF: Eu era assim?

Sakuras: Ei eu no futuro.

Sakura/UF: Que?

Sakuras: Nós vamos dar uns pegas no Sasuke no futuro?

Sakura/UF: Na verdade, nós vamos nos casar e ter dos filhos.

Sasukes: O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Sasuke: ME DIZ QUE ISSO É MENTIRA EU.

Sasuke/Shi: POR FAVOR.

Sasuke/UF: Pirralhos como vocês nunca entenderiam.

Kakashis: #Lendo#

Kakashi: Viu...

Kakashis: Que?

Kakashi: Eu vou ficar com essa roupa pra sempre é?

Kakashis: Vai.

Kakashi: A ta. - #volta a ler#

Narutos-UF: NÃÃÃOOO. A SAKURA-CHAN VAI CASAR COM O TEMEEEE.

Naruto/UF: E daí?

Narutos: Nós vamos ficar encalhados?

Naruto/UF: Claro que não. Mas como eu sou chato não vou contar com quem nós vamos casar.

Narutos: Aaaah.

Telão acende...

Enzan: MUITO BEM CAMBADA DO UZUMAKI'S FUTURE. VAMOS VOLTAR AO TRABALHO.

Naruto/UF: Foi legal conversar com vocês.

Narutos: Igualmente.

Sakura/UF: Tchau pra vocês.

Sakuras: Tchaus.

Sasuke/UF: Ei cara. Vê se tira logo esse cadarço de tênis da barriga. Isso é tosco pra caramba.

Sasuke: Concordo.

Sasuke/Shi: JÁ FALEI PRA PARAREM DE IMPLICAR COM O MEU CADARÇO.

Kakashi/UF: Ja ne.

Kakashis: Ja.

Pessoal da fic Uzumaki's Future saem do estudio.

Enzan: E ai. O que acharam?

Naruto/UF: Foi legal conversar comigo mesmo. Mas...

Enzan: Mas?

Naruto/UF: QUANDO VOCÊ VAI ATUALIZAR AQUELA DROGA DE FIC.

Enzan: ESSE ANO AINDA EU ATUALIZO DROGA.

Telefone toca...

Enzan: Alô. Que? Seqüestro de Personagens de Naruto Shippuuden? Do que você ta falando? Itachi? Ele o que? ELE DISSE O QUE? PROCESSO? O QUE? VOCÊS VÃO FAZER O QUE COMIGO?

No japão. Em uma delegacia...

Itachi: Hehehehe. OWNED CHEFE.

Nos estúdios...

Enzan: ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Billiezin: Oi Enzan. E ai? Como que foi.

Enzan: ENCERRA AI QUE EU TENHO QUE RESOLVER UM ASSUNTO NO JAPÃO.

Billiezin: Eu hein. Bem, o especial de estréia de Naruto Shippuuden acaba por aqui. Agradecimentos ao Hyuuga Enzan por nos trazer essa tosquice. Bem vamos dar aquela espiadinha para ver nossos brothers.

Naruto: Ei Sasuke do futuro. O seu cadarço do tênis tá desamarrado.

Sasuke/Shi: Mas eu uso sandália Ninja.

Naruto/Shi: Ele ta falando do cadarço de tênis que ta na as barriga.

Sasuke/Shi: EU JÁ DISSE PRA PARAREM DE ME ENCHER POR CAUSA DESSE CADARÇO DE TENIS PO

..0000000000000000

Billiezin: Bom. Até mais.

Voz ao longe: EU TE MATO ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Billiezin: Bem... Leiam Uzumaki's Future também. É bem legal. Até mais pessoal.


	5. Capítulo 5 A prova do Líder

Disclaimer:

Billiezin: Aeeewwww o///...que saudades D...estou de volta para escrever essa Fic que adoro tanto!!!!!!!  
# Alguém na platéia pergunta algo #  
Billiezin: ¬¬'...Naruto e BBB não me pertencem... # sai do palco #  
# Alguém na platéia se desculpa #  
Billiezin: Assim é melhor D...Enjoy!!! # voltando ao palco #

Capítulo 5 – Prova do Líder

Tlantlantlantlantlan...tlountlountlountloun...tlantlantlantlantlan... (música do BBB).

Pedro Bial: Bem vindos fãs do BBN!!! # fala sussurrando #  
Billiezin: Triâgulo, Bolinha, R1, L2, setinha pra baixo, Bolinha!!!! # entra gritando...da super-combo #  
Pedro Bial: AAHHHHH...x.x... # sai voando pela janela #  
Billiezin: Yeah!!!! ò.ó ...  
Enzan: Já falei pra tu não fica fuçando minhas revista de códigos ¬¬'  
Billiezin: Desculpa D...Bem Vindos fãs do BBN!!! Sentiram minha falta??? Espero que sim, tenho certeza que não...vamos fazer contato com a casa...

# Dentro da Casa, na sala #

Billiezin: Aeeww o//...  
Naruto: OMG!!  
Billiezin: Nem vem que eu não estou fantasiado de nada hoje ¬¬'...  
Naruto: Não O.o...eu podia jurar que era o Billie Joe, mas eu só me enganei D...  
Billiezin: Opa, eu so parecido com ele mesmo ...  
Naruto: Nem é...eu que enxerguei errado...  
Billiezin: Nããão!!! Você viu certo ...  
Naruto: Naahhh...  
Billiezin: ¬¬'...sem Lamen por 3 meses...  
Naruto: Billie Joe . !!! Me da um autógrafo!!!???

Billiezin: Assim que eu gosto ...e aí como foram as coisas na minha ausência???  
Naruto: Pelamordepunkrock não deixa mais o Enzan toma conta da casa O.O...  
Sakura: Mesma coisa de sempre /...  
Sasuke: ...  
Kakashi: EEIIII, essa fala é minha Sasuke!!!

Billiezin: Estou vendo que não mudou nada mesmo...só a maquiagem do Sasuke D...  
Sasuke: Você notou .???  
Billiezin: Nem vem!!! Eu só tava zuando...  
Sasuke: Sei ;...  
Billiezin: Sai fora!!! # desliga transmissão #

# Fora da Casa, na área da piscina #

Billiezin: Hehehe, ouçam, aqui é mais seguro conversar...saiam aqui fora!!! # falando pelo rádio, que fica na área da piscina, aquele que o Bial explica a prova do líder #  
Kakashi: Quem chegar por ultimo é mulher do Padre!!! # vem correndo, tropeça, cai na piscina #  
Naruto: Nem vem que não foi minha culpa agora ¬¬'...  
Billiezin: Vamos parar de zona...hoje tem prova do Líder...leiam as regras aí vai...to com preguiça hoje # desliga rádio #  
Sakura: Que vagal ¬¬'... deixa eu ver...hummm # lendo papel de regras #  
Papel: Essa é uma prova de Resistência. Todos os participantes deverão se manter sobre um pé em cima de uma pilastra de madeira...a lá Karate-Kid...  
Sasuke: Pode ficar sentada no pau . ???  
Sakura: Não ¬¬'...  
Naruto: Vamos parar de frescura e começar...

Todos ficam com um pé sobre as pilastras...

22 minutos depois.

Kakashi: Não agüento mais ¬¬'... # pula fora da pilastra, tropeça, cai na piscina #.  
Naruto: Graaannndde Sensei ...

23 minutos depois.

Naruto: Prefiro come Lamen ¬¬'... # desce da pilastra #

24 minutos depois.

Sasuke: Ui X... # cai sentado na pilastra #  
Sakura: Ganhei o///  
Naruto: Hahaha, sento na pilastra hein Sasuke X...  
Sasuke: Se você quiser, tem mais 3 só pra você ;)...  
Naruto: O.O' OMG...  
Billiezin: Parabéns Sakura!!!!! # Falando pelo mesmo radinho lá #  
Sakura: Obrigada ...não vejo a hora de ter um quarto só pra mim P...  
Billiezin: Então siga para lá, e aproveite D...# desliga transmissão #

# Dentro da Casa, na cozinha #

Kakashi: Nossa, que tédio...humm...acho que vou prepara um Ram...  
Naruto: Perdeu Preibói, passa o Curtuno...digo, o Ramén!!!! # entra Naruto berrando pela porta #  
Kakashi: ¬¬'...sai fora, esse pacotinho é meu...  
Naruto: Mas, então, pelo menos eu posso ficar com a...  
Kakashi: Não, a figurinha também é minha ò.ó...  
Naruto: Ahhh é? Então isso pede medidas drásticas...SASUKE, SUA GAZELA, CADÊ OS CADARÇOS DO SEU TÊNIS???? # grita Naruto #

Kakashi: OMG O.O'... 

# Fora da Casa, no quarto do Líder #

Sakura: Aiai, essa paz é tão boa...deixa eu ver o que tem nesse quarto de interessante...

# Aperta um botão vermelho #

Sakura: Hã?? O que é isso?? Ahhhhhh socorrooooooooo...  
Aewwww, como vão leitores???????  
Aqui está a minha parte P, pequena, mas engraçada neah ???...  
Eu vou pensar nos próximos capítulos, mas só fiz esse para que vocês não desistissem de ler D...  
o//  
Billiezin


End file.
